Friendship Never Ends
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: A continuation of Fourze. With someone unknown distributing Zodiarts Switches, the Kamen Rider Club works together with other Kamen Riders and some of the former Zodiarts Switchers to defeat them. Friendships will be tested, will they survive this crisis? Sequel to Another Ending. Please read Another Ending before reading this, it will give you a better understanding.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the sequel to Another Ending. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider.**

* * *

At AGHS...  
Gentaro blinked a couple of times, before looking out the window. It was just three days after Gamou had been defeated, the Kamen Rider Club were all very happy after Gamou was defeated. The fight against the Zodiart was over, or that's what the others thought. But somehow, Gentaro had a nagging feeling that it was not over. He was sure that Kengo did too. Just then, the school bell rang, signaling the end of school. Gentaro turned around and smiled at his friends, Yuki Jojima, Uthoshi Kengo and Sakuta Ryusei. The quartet got p ad left the classroom. Thy met up with JK and Tomoko Nozama. The group then made their way to the rabbit hutch.

* * *

At the Rabbit Hutch...  
Miu and Shun were already there with Ohsugi-sensei. Kengo immediately made a call to Emoto-sensei. Emoto had been revived not long after Gamou had been defeated. This meant that this left the school without a chairman for the time being. Emoto also erased the memories of Hayami and Tatsugami. He also brought back those that he had put in suspended animation in the M-BUS. Sonoda-sensei returned to teaching after her "sabbatical". Those student Zodiarts also came back to school, Emoto altered the school records with Ryusei's help, to cover their absence.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gentaro and Ryusei were tackled from behind. The rest of the Kamen Rider Club have them hugs and cheers of celebration. Shun and Haru were supporting Kengo after he had used most of his energy and power to activate and use the core switch to it's fullest potential. The two Riders had yet to un-henshin. Gentaro pulled out the medical switch and healed Kengo._

_Just then the Meteor Storm switch began glowing, as did the Cosmic Switch. The two switches released a huge amount of cosmic energy. The energy formed a body which was revealed to be Emoto's. When his body was fully recreated. Emoto smiled and made his way to the Kamen Rider Club. They welcomed him back warmly._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Emoto's face appeared on the screen. He had called Kengo the previous night, the said that he had something important to discuss with the Kamen Rider Club.

"Everyone, I'm afraid that the fight with the Zodiarts is not quite over. Foundation X has the blueprints for making Zodiarts switches. But without Cosmic Energy, they cannot do that. But a large foundation like them can succeed in the future, and by then Fourze and Meteor will not be able to handle them alone." Said Emoto.

Gentaro and Ryusei's faces became alert.

"So that's why I got the feeling that it wasn't quite over." Mused Gentaro.

"What do you suggest we do?" Asked Ryusei?

"We use the Horoscopes Switches." Replied Emoto.

The immediately caused the Kamen Rider Club to protest. Thy felt that they were the most troublesome of all the Zodiarts Switchers.

"Alright guys calm down, let Emoto-sensei explain his plan." Said Miu.

The group quieted down and Emoto continued.

"The Horoscopes Switches still have many potential, if we use them properly they can be on the same level and Fourze and Meteor." Said Emoto.

The group thought about Emoto's proposal.

"This plan has merit and it might work." Spoke Kengo.

"But who do we find to be the switchers?" Asked Ryusei?

Everyone turned back to Emoto.

"We can recruit some of the former switchers." Said Emoto.

"How about Ran and Sugiura?"Asked JK?

"I understand Ran, but why Sugiura?" Asked Shun?

"Sugiura fought me and defied Gamou in the end. I could tell that he was sincere about handing you his switch." Said Emoto.

"True, what about Yuki? Can she take the Gemini switch again?" asked Miu?

Everyone looked at the said girl. "Well, I could take it again. But I don't like the idea." Said Yuki.

"I don't think that there's a need for that." Spoke Emoto.

The attention was on him again.

"I did a background check on you a few hours ago. JK and Yuki are compatible with the Capricorn and Aquarius switches respectively." Continued Emoto.

The surprised the group, especially JK and Yuki.

"Why us?" Asked JK?

"JK is a Capricorn and Yuki is an Aquarius. This made you a main choice take over their mantle." Explained Emoto.

JK and Yuki shared a look.

"Yuki, JK what will you do?" Asked Tomoko?

"I'll do it. It's the least I can do for Erin. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now. The least I can do is to master her switch in her behalf." Said Yuki.

"Me too, but for Goto." said JK.

"Will there be any side effects?" Asked Gentaro worriedly?

Emoto shook his head. "There won't be, as long as you don't have any evil thoughts."

"Should we approach Kijima too?" Asked Ryusei?

Even though Ryusei hated Kijima, but he was a former switcher. He could be a big help to them.

Emoto smiled. "You would be surprised to know that Kijima has really changed during his time in the M-BUS."

JK nodded. "I've seen him yesterday, he's really different now. He's a lot nicer and less arrogant."

"But we have no guarantee that he will agree to help us." Said Shun.

"Somehow, I think he will. I have a gut feeling that he will." said Gentaro.

The Kamen Rider Club smiled. Emoto smiled as well, the first part of his plan had succeeded. The next challenge was to recruit the remaining switchers.

* * *

The next day after school...  
The Kamen Rider Club had invited Kijima, Rumi, Oki, Sugiura, Sayaka, Ran and Haru to the rooftop for an important meeting. Emoto was there as well, with the box of switches.

Gentaro and Kengo stated their intentions and got several unexpected results..

"Actually, we want you to reclaim your Horoscopes Switches." Stated Kengo.

"If you do, we can stop the suffering that the people have from the recent and future Zodiarts attacks." Said Yuki.

Kijima, Ran and Sugiura had surprisingly agreed to Emoto's plan. They believed that the switches could be used for good.

"I'll do it, if I can help people. I will do it." Replied Ran without and hesitation.

"If a freshman can say that, I want to do the same. I've caused a lot of problems by creating all those by-laws. I want to change that, I want to redeem myself." Said Sugiura.

"Well, if the other two are up for it. I'm in as well. I need some excitement in my life." Smirked Kijima.

The Kamen Rider Club smiled and decided that Rumi, Oki, Sayaka and Haru would be tech support for the team. The seven did the secret handshake with Gentaro as a sign of secrecy and their new membership into the Kamen Rider Club.

Emoto opened the box that contained the Horoscopes Switches. There was one empty slot which belonged to the Virgo Zodiarts Switch. Kijima took the Pisces, Taurus and Cancer Switches and gave the former two to Ran and Sugiura. Yuki took the Aquarius Switch and JK took the Capricorn Switch. The Kamen Rider Club members old and new smiled and made their way back to the Rabbit Hutch. The seven were shown the way there and around the Hutch.

Yuki opened the locker that led to the rabbit hutch. The five new members, except Haru and Ran, looked at it in disbelief. Could they even fit in there? The older members chuckled and Gentaro entered first, followed by Kengo and Yuki. Shun and Miu let the seven new members in first before entering. Follwed by Ohsugi-sensei, JK, Tomoko and lastly Ryusei, who closed the door behind him. The rabbit hutch was large enough to fit all of them, but what surprised Sayaka, Oki, Kijima, Rumi and Sugiura the most was that they were on the moon.

"We're on the moon?" stuttered Sugiura?

Yuki nodded. Just then the foodroids started bouncing around catching their attention. Oki, Sayaka and Rumi squealed. "It's so cute!"

Miu picked them up and handed them to the trio.

The rest of the Kamen Rider Club smiled, it looks like that they were going to get along just fine.

* * *

**First chapter completed! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back; I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Mainly because we are going to re-visit some of our old friends soon..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider.**

_**Telepathy**_

_Thoughts/Flashback_

* * *

A few days later...  
Kengo walked into his classroom alone. It was still pretty early and most of his classmates weren't in school yet. Kengo sighed as he sat down in his seat. He looked out the window, thinking about the Zodiarts. He was extremely puzzled about the mysteries behind the Zodiarts Switches. He never actually got to chance to study and examine a Zodiarts Switch. He had originally planned to study the one that Tomoko had been given, but she threw it into the river even before he could take a good look at it. He asked Emoto-sensei for the blue prints as well as a Zodiarts Switch for him to study. Unfortunately Kengo could only study the blueprints. He had to wait for the chance to study it, but with Yuki and JK's help he could study the Horoscope Switches. He wanted to know if there was any difference between a normal Zodiarts Switch and a Horoscopes Switch. It also worried him that more people could get hurt with more switches being distributed. He had suspected that someone was out to get revenge on Fourze and Meteor. And also possibly the other Kamen Riders as well. Perhaps it was time that Kengo paid a visit to one of his friends. Kengo made up his mind that he would make the trip during the weekends. He planned to ask Ryusei and Miu to accompany him. They were the most reliable people to accompany him for this trip. Not that Kengo didn't want Gentaro to go, but Kengo felt that he probably wouldn't understand his friend. Kengo never told anyone that he knew this special friend, but this particular friend helped him a lot. He was the one that helped him accept the Kamen Rider Club as his friends and family.

Just then the classroom door opened. Yuki, Gentaro and Ryusei entered the classroom with several of their other classmates. The trio took their seats.

"Kengo-kun, why didn't you wait for us the morning?" Asked Yuki, pouting slightly.

"Sorry, I wanted to go for a walk to think about what happened recently." Apologized Kengo.

After fifteen minutes most of the class had arrived. Ohsugi-sensei arrived shortly after and started class. Ohsugi handed out a flyer to everyone. There was going to be a festival held in a nearby neighborhood, Fuuto City this weekend. Kengo tried not to smile, his special friend stayed in Fuuto and he had planned to visit there this weekend. It couldn't be just a coincidence right? There has to be some logical reason. After the bell rang, Kengo stopped Ryusei and pulled him back into the classroom. Ryusei looked at him weirdly.

"Sakuta, can you accompany me to Fuuto this weekend? It's very important, I have to meet someone." Said Kengo.

Ryusei thought about it for a while before nodding. "Alright, but why not ask Gentaro and Yuki to go with you?"

Kengo sighed. "They won't understand my friend. You and Miu are the one that are the most fitting to meet my friend."

Ryusei nodded. "We'll meet at your house at 9.30am ok?"

Kengo nodded and left the room with Ryusei. Kengo made a note to tell Miu later.

* * *

During lunch...  
Kengo and Ryusei made their way to the Rabbit Hutch while the others went to grab some food to eat. Luckily for them only Miu was in the Rabbit Hutch, Shun had a class so he wasn't able to come. Kengo told Miu the same thing he had told Ryusei. Miu agreed to accompany Kengo. It seem important to him and perhaps his friend could help them. They agreed to meet at Kengo's place at 9.30am on Saturday. And Miu's chauffeur would drive them to Fuuto.

Meanwhile with the others...  
Gentaro and the others made their way to the Rabbit Hutch with several bags of food. They passed by the large window just outside of the Rabbit Hutch, when JK suddenly stopped. Ran, who was behind JK fell and Tomoko helped her up..

"JK, what's up?" Asked Gentaro, as JK stared at the window when there was nothing there. Yuki walked up to the window and touched it. She closed her eyes as if seeing some sort of memory. She opened them a few minutes later. Ran did the same thing. Kijima and Sugiura felt a wave of energy as they too saw the same memory. As Zodiarts, they felt a special connection. They had special human powers too. JK's was detecting sound waves, Ran's was seeing past memories using a body of water or mirror, as well as being able to turn her body into water for a short period of time. Like Ran, Yuki was also able to see past memories using water or a mirror as well as healing people without having to change into her Zodiarts form. Sugiura and Kijima's were reading the human mind and see past memories without need a special medium. They could directly look into the memories of people and things, by just concentrating on them. Emoto's was teleporting people and things as well as opening portals. They gained these powers just recently, with the exception of Emoto, and are currently learning how to control them. It all started 3 days earlier.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kijima, Suguira, Ran, JK and Yuki were at Miu's place. They wanted to know more about each other, since they were on the same team. The mood was pretty quiet until the intercom in the room they were in rang. It was Miu, informing them that she was going to be out. But they could stay as long as they liked. After the cutting the call, Yuki noticed JK staring at the intercom._

_"JK, what's wrong? Why are you staring at the intercom? Asked Yuki?_

_JK blinked a couple of times, like he just woke up from some sort of trance. "Nothing, it's just that when the intercom rang, I immediately knew what made the sound. It's like I could detect sound waves."_

_The others felt confused, except for Kijima who looked deep in thought._

_"I think this is a side effect of the blue switches. While I was in the Dark Nebula, Sonoda-sensei told me about the blue switches and their effects. What powers you get will depend on what Zodiarts you are. The Capricorn Zodiarts is related to music, that's why JK can detect sound waves. I'm sure you guys will get similar powers soon." Explained Kijima._

_"If that's the case, then Ran and Yuki will probably get water related powers." Said Suguira._

_"You and Kijima would probably psychic powers, since you guys can take people's soul rings when in Zodiarts form." Said Yuki._

_"What about Emoto-sensei?" Asked Ran?_

_"Since the Virgo Zodiarts can teleport and open portals, I suspect that his powers have something to do with that." Said JK._

_The five switches sat in the room discussing about their new powers._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Yuki discovered her powers a few hours after JK did. She miraculously healed Ran when she fell. Kijima and Suguira were somehow able to read each other's minds and concluded that they could read each others minds. Ran discovered her powers in a very unique manner, the next day. She was swimming when Yuki suddenly said that she couldn't see her. It turns out that Ran turned into water, which was her power.

No one in the Kamen Rider Club except them and Emoto knew about their powers. The five Zodiarts bit their lips as they made their way to the Rabbit Hutch. Apparently they sensed something dangerous was coming, the feeling was familiar, but they couldn't put their finger on it. When they entered the Rabbit Hutch, Gentaro decided to ask them once again.

"Yuki, what's going on? What happened out there?" Asked Gentaro, worriedly.

"What happened?" Asked Ryusei.

"We were on our way here, when Yuki, JK, Ran, Kijima and Sugiura stopped at the large window outside the Rabbit Hutch. They stared at it for a while and refused to tell us what happened." Explained Tomoko.

Now all eyes were on the five Switchers.

"_**Should we tell them?" asked Ran?**_

"_**Don't tell them about our powers, we'll say that we sensed a large amount of energy." Said Sugiura.**_

"_**Agreed." Said JK.**_

"Well, we sensed a large amount of energy when we passed by the window. We're not sure exactly what it is, but it's nothing good." Explained Kijima, choosing his words carefully.

The other Kamen Rider Club members frowned.

"What kind of energy?" Asked Miu?

"Like we said we don't know, but it's definitely not Cosmic Energy for sure." Replied Ran.

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Oki?

"Simple if it was Cosmic Energy, we would have felt something, but we didn't. Besides, Kengo-kun, Gen-chan and Ryusei-kun would have felt it too. Since Kengo has the Core Switch, Gen-chan and Ryusei-kun are Kamen Riders whose's powers are linked to Cosmic Energy." Explained Yuki.

"How were you guys able to detect that energy if it's not Cosmic Energy?" Asked Haru?

Kijima shrugged. "It's a side effect of being a Horoscope Zodiarts. We're a lot more powerful than normal Zodiarts. We have the ability of detecting energy signals."

The others nodded, still unsure of the five Switchers's energy prediction.

* * *

**Sorry, if the chapter is short. But I wanted to leave it like this, so I can skip to Kengo, Miu and Ryusei's trip to Fuuto in the next chapter. Also a question, who should I use for the other switchers? Should I use OCs or real characters? I was thinking of using Ohsugi for the Scorpion Zodiarts, as he's a Scorpio. I'm not kidding, it's true, it was shown in one of the episodes. Tell me your views and review!**


End file.
